sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Xbubblemunkyx
xbubblemunkyx is an abridger, editor, & voice actress. She is known for co-creating "High School of the Dead Kinda", along with being the voice of Asuna Yuuki in Sword Art Online Abridged, as well as voicing several characters from different abridged series. Projects * High School of the Dead Kinda: creator, writer, editor * My Hero Academia Abridged: '''creator, writer, editor Voice Roles * '''Sword Art Online Abridged by Something Witty Entertainment - Asuna (ep. 5 - onward) * Dragon Ball Z Abridged by Team Four Star - Piza (episode 57) and May McStand (Plan to Eradicate Christmas) * Hellsing Ultimate Abridged by Team Four Star '''- Becky (ep. 10) * '''Akame ga Kill! Abridged! by The Schmuck Squad - Leone * The Seven Deadly Schmucks by The Schmuck Squad - Jericho * Food MENT by The Schmuck Squad - Frittata Girl 1, Frittata Girl 2, Dead Girl (Ep 7) * MAGI: The Abridged Series of Magic by The Schmuck Squad - Ja'far * My Dumb Academia by The Schmuck Squad - Inko Midoriya * Hunter x Dumber by The Schmuck Squad - Kikyo * Fate Stay Night (Unlimited Blade Works) Abridged by Project Mouthwash - Sakura Matou * Bleach (S) Abridged by Project Mouthwash - Nel, Haribel * Digimon Adventure Abridged by Project Mouthwash - BirDramon * Darker Than Black - Hyperabridged by Eagle8burger - Colleen * Dumb Piece by Eagle8burger - Miria * Fairy Tail Abridged Parody by Dizzasta - Sherry * The Devil is in a MENT! by Grimmjack69 - Yusa Emi * Taishou BaseMENT Gurls! One-Shot by Grimmjack69 - Mother * Danganronpa 3 Abridged Thing by Faulerro - Ibuki Mioda * How To Be An Adventurer by Yaro Shien - Lili (Ep 1-4) * Mekaku City Actors:TAS by Yaro Shien - Hibiya * Abridged+Vampire by Yaro Shien - Silver Moka * A Fairy Tail Abridged by Yaro Shien - Erza * Medaka MENT (Medaka Box Abridged) by Runawayturist - Onigase Harugane * #ButKonosuba (A Konosuba Parody) by Coffinjockey - Aqua * Re:Zero Abridged by TheDastails - Rem * Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Abridged Works by Hawk Abridging - Caster * Omni Bleach Abridged by ThroneofCipher - Yoruichi * Denpa Onna Abridged by Xcaliborg - Yoshiro * The Prince & The Pussy by Xcaliborg - Valley Girl 2 * Darker Than Buttcrack by Xcaliborg - Purple Eyed Woman * Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Abridged by Xcaliborg - Hawkeye * Eden Abridged by Pandoraherself - Juiz * The Documenting of Haruhi Suzumiya by Pandoraherself - Yuki * Rosario Vampire Abridged by BloodYokaiStudios - Mizore * Nyan Koi Abridged One Shot by BloodYokaiStudios - Kanako * Kill La Kill Abridged Short by BloodYokaiStudios - Satsuki * Nana Abridged Short by BloodYokaiStudios - Hachi * Nisekoi Abridged by BloodYokaiStudios - Teacher, Seishiro * Kotoura-san Abridged by Scourgemaster - Moritani * Yugioh! Zero Abridged One-Shot by Deadlymuffins - Tea * The YuYu Haku Show by Deadlymuffins - Ruka * Birdy the Mighty Abridged by Birdy the Abridgy - Birdy * ToraDora! Randomness by Mike Dillon - Generic Student * No Parody No Life by Mike Dillon - Generic Student * Supernatural The Animation Abridged by TheWINChestersInc - Wife, Girl, Catherine, Molly, Madison, Ryan, & Little Scottish Girl * Soul Eater Abridged One-Shot by TheDBGTAbridged - Maka * Soul Eater One Shot by Transformingmorpher - Blair Trivia * She was married to Dizzasta, the voice actor for Klein, but they got divorced soon after. She is currently dating BlazingAzureCrow, who voiced Asuna's father, Shouzou Yuuki. Navigation Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:A to Z Category:Something Witty Entertainment